Moka Akashiya
'Credit for characters appearance, personality, and powers goes to the creators and Funimation.' Appearance Moka has been noted as one of the most beautiful students currently at Yōkai Academy. When at school, she wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the Newspaper Club. Because Moka "transforms", her appearance differs slightly depending on her current form. Her "outer" form has long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes. As a vampire, Moka has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. Her expressions in this form are much softer. This form always has her trademark Rosary attached to a black choker since it is what causes this personality to surface. With her Rosary removed, Moka transforms into her "Inner" form. Her Inner form retains the same hair length, but is silver instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red catlike pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. It is later revealed that this inner form is her true form and appeared more like this form since she was a young child. Personality Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Powers Outer Moka doesn't really possess that much power in her human form, though she does display superhuman strength (shown when she blindly shoves people away, or when she easily slammed a cabinet on Gin, while he was in his werewolf form). This is mainly due to her peaceful nature, as Outer Moka doesn't have the heart to willingly hurt others. Vampirism: When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most monsters with a single kick. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Her sister Kahlua states that even among the four siblings, Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that has yet to reach it's full potential. After being reborn as a full-fledged Shinso vampire, her powers exponentially increases. *'Blood Consumption:' Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Tsukune's neck, and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. In the first season of the anime, Moka usually drinks Tsukune's blood when he's slack (without his permission), but near the end of first season, Moka finally realized that what she's doing is hurting Tsukune, so she always asks Tsukune for permission before she drinks it and listens when he refuses her. She has only drank Tsukune's blood as Inner Moka once at the end of the last episode of season 2. *'Charm:' As stated by Kokoa, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Moka uses this unintentionally with Tsukune; they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Moka would stop herself. *'Yōki Detection:' In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. Moka's skills with this ability is such that she can teach it to Tsukune. *'Immense Strength:' As a vampire, Moka is extremely strong. When Moka kicks an enemy, they will be sent flying and gaining a huge injury and the place where the enemy flew and landed will also receive enormous damage. Her strength is such that even after even weakened by water from her fight with Kusabi Midou and after making one last blood transfusion to Tsukune, she stilled had enough strength to deal nearly fatal damage to Tsukune in his ghoul form. During her fight Kahula, Moka managed to send her sister crashing through concrete structures with one kick (though this caused little damage to the older vampire) and with a yoki-enhanced kick can ruptured her organs which would be enough to kill Kahula later on if the fight had continued as noted by Miyabi Fujisaki. Also Moka had enough strength to knock a giant Phoenix out cold with one kick however she did note that as a newborn Phoenix, its powers weren't developed at all. When Moka first awakened her Shinso blood seven years ago upon seeing Akasha bisected by Akua, Moka was able greatly injured the older vampire with one kick that also destroyed the corridor when Akua crashed into it. Recently, she was able to push back Akua and sent her flying through a boulder and concrete structure with a powerful kick to her face which Moka herself believed was about enough to break Akua's neck (though she later appeared unharmed). Moka even tore half of Gyokuro's face off with one kick after she fused with Alucard to increase her power though the older vampire quickly regenerated and mutated from Alucard's flesh. After becoming a stabilized Shinso Vampire, Moka became strong enough to easily destroy Alucard's body in an instant. *'Immense Speed:' She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters could never achieve. She usually displays great speed in her released state that is enough to guard herself against Ginei in his werewolf form though she couldn't land any hits on him till the full moon was blocked by clouds thus diminishing his speed. During her fight with Kuyo she managed to land many kicks in an instant to knock the Yoko back and during the fight against Midou and the ANTI-THESIS grunts, Moka managed to kick all of them away in a second. Seven years ago when Moka first activated her Shinso blood after witnessing Akasha's apparent demise, she was able to instantly kick Akua away with the attack being so fast the older vampire was barely able to block it. During her fight against Akua with Tsukune, she was able to land a surprise attack on her older sister to save Tsukune from a fatal blow though Akua's attention was focused on Tsukune at the time. Later on Moka was able to bypass the Alucard tentacles Gyokuro hurled towards her to kick the older vampire in the face. After becoming a stabilized Shinso Vampire, Moka became fast enough to instantaneously land many attacks on Alucard that quickly destroyed its whole body along with Tsukune. *'Immense Stamina:' Moka's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Moka is able to fight against powerful opponents in rapid succession such as Akua, Gyokuro, and Alucard with Tsukune. During Tsukune's initial transformation into a ghoul, she was able to nearly kill him if it weren't for Ruby and Mikogami even after having fought Kusabi Midou with her powers being weakened from water and making one last blood transfusion. She even fought against Kuyō for a good amount of time after having transfuse some of her blood to Tsukune thus weakening herself before Tsukune defeated Kuyo after transforming into a temporary vampire. Her Shinso regenerative abilities may influence her stamina. *'Immense Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human or monster. Moka is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining any injury. Due to Moka dodging attacks more often than enduring them like Tsukune, she doesn't have as much endurance as him. Despite this she still has powerful durability where she took attacks from Kuyo after being weakened from giving her blood to Tsukune and from Kusabi Midou after being weakened by water. She even willingly stabbed herself when she was under Mako Yakumaru's control in order to escape it yet showed little damage afterwards. Moka later on took a punch directly to her face by the likes of Gyokuro Shuzen yet suffered only a bruise to the left side of her face and showed little discomfort afterwards other than sadness at Tsukune's predicament. After becoming a full-fledged Shinso, Moka should be able to withstand attacks that would otherwise be fatal to most living things, such as being bisected in half or having limbs severed, which she can reattach and heal from provided she does not bleed out. *'Enhanced Agility:' Moka's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete or any other kind of monster. When she was fighting the Phoenix summoned by Fang-Fang, Moka swiftly dodged its fire blast and jump directly beside it without it noticing her to land a powerful kick to its head. After Tsukune's fight with Gyokuro, Moka immediately raced towards him by quickly jumping over multiple mutated Shuzen vampires and buildings on the Floating Garden. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete or monster. During her fight with Akua she was able to land an attack on her older sister by appearing behind Tsukune before either of them noticed her and was able to keep up with Akua's extremely fast attacks as well. Category:Student